


Out of character (kinda)    - Luna Lovegood

by AsthraPolaris



Series: Out Of Character [9]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, Luna addams lovegood, Luna lovegood as a addams, Out of Character, but not really, idk - Freeform, just more vicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsthraPolaris/pseuds/AsthraPolaris
Summary: Picture a Luna lovegood that is also an Addams!
Relationships: Luna |Lovegood & the world
Series: Out Of Character [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1203199
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Out of character (kinda)    - Luna Lovegood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, another one of this series. I wasn't sure to put this one in the out of character, because the only thing not in character is the viciousness, but eh. Hope you like it :)

Imagine that Luna’s father wasn’t the more weird in the family.

Imagine that Luna’s mom is the source of the more estrange of her beliefs.

Imagine that Luna’s mom maiden name was actually Addams.

Maybe more of Flora’s side, but still a Addams.

With the Addams being wizzards or maybe just mixed with magical creatures or both!

Imagine Luna Lovegood actually seeing things the others wizards can’t…

And performing rituals forgotter by most.

Imagine that Luna don’t retaliate the bulling because, for one she is too kind and for two, the forces around her, the darkness, the odd tendrils that follow always will eventually snap and punish the ones that need to be punish, one way or another.

Imagine Luna Lovegood being viciously protective of those she consider hers and having no quals in using all her powers and family ties to protecting and avenging. Including Harry and Ginny.

Imagine Voldemort and his followers dealing with the Addams family, who may be dark, maybe even darker that he, but never evil or discriminating.


End file.
